familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bath County, Kentucky
Bath County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,591. The county seat is Owingsville. The county was formed in 1811. Bath County is included in the Mount Sterling, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Lexington-Fayette-Richmond-Frankfort, KY Combined Statistical Area. History Bath County was established in 1811 from land given by Montgomery County, Kentucky. Its name is derived from natural springs said to have medicinal qualities. The courthouse in Owingsville was destroyed by an accidental fire caused by Union troops during the American Civil War in 1864. In 1932, an archaeological field survey observed fourteen archaeological sites in Bath County, including the Ramey Mound near Sharpsburg and multiple ancient burials near the Springfield Presbyterian Church.Funkhouser, W.D., and W.S. Webb. "Archaeological Survey of Kentucky: Butler County". University of Kentucky Reports in Anthropology 2 (1932): 56-58. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Fleming County (north) *Rowan County (east) *Menifee County (southeast) *Montgomery County (southwest) *Bourbon County (west) *Nicholas County (northwest) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,085 people, 4,445 households, and 3,195 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,994 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.87% White, 1.85% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.02% Asian, 0.40% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 0.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,445 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.80% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,018, and the median income for a family was $31,758. Males had a median income of $27,786 versus $20,986 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,326. About 16.40% of families and 21.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.60% of those under age 18 and 21.20% of those age 65 or over. Politics Voter Registration Statewide Elections Communities *Owingsville (county seat) *Salt Lick *Sharpsburg *Bethel See also *Dry counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bath County, Kentucky *Preston, Kentucky *List of counties in Kentucky References External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *About Bath County Category:1811 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1811 Category:Bath County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Mount Sterling, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia